


charles seems to enjoy them

by singlemalter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, Las Vegas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlemalter/pseuds/singlemalter
Summary: Five out of five stars.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Daniel Ricciardo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	charles seems to enjoy them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ricciardhoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricciardhoes/gifts).

“God, that’s good.”

Daniel smiles and pulls out, thrusting back inside Charles in one swift move. “Boy howdy, you’re loud.”

“Just—Daniel,” Charles moans, stressing the L in his stupid, sexy accent. God, Daniel loves him. He hates thinking about it, but he does.

“Ask for it.”

“Please,” Charles starts, then bursts into laughter. 

“What?”

Charles can barely speak. “You’re wearing socks,” he says. “Oh my God.”

“Oh?” Daniel glances back at his Vegas-themed socks. “I guess I am.”

“I love it,” Charles says. He pulls Daniel in for a kiss and whispers something that sounds like _I love you_.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Daniel’s comment on the Stance Vegas socks and a message from my dearest Meg.
> 
> singlemalter, Tumblr. I’m on holiday right now though so I won’t be around much.


End file.
